


We meet again

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Singing Shadowhunters? [1]
Category: Glee, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Rating for Language, the shadow world still exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane is spotted by a friend from the last time he went to high school, Kurt Hummel is different from when they last met but then again, so is Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is something that popped into my head a few days ago which I had to write. This is set two years after the end of series 1 of shadowhunters and four years after the end of Glee. Enjoy

 

Alec was about to point something out to Magnus in the window when a shout from behind them cut through his thought pattern.

“Mike Chang?” the high yet masculine voice caused Magnus Bane to whip around than his face to break out into a dazzling smile.

“Kurt Hummel, I’ll be damned.” Magnus said reaching towards the man who had called out and wrapped him in a tight hug.

As they pulled apart Alec got his first look at the other man, he was maybe two inches shorter than Magnus, with coifed chestnut hair, a lean but obviously strong body, and very attractive face offset with a pair of colour change eyes. Before Alec had the chance to get jealous of this attractive stranger the name Magnus had called out clicked.

Kurt Hummel was one of the students Magnus had gone to school with last time he got bored, Magnus had explained that every so often he would go back to high school and pose as a student, usually so he could mess with the students. On that occasion he had gone to Ohio where he had posed as dancing, straight, football player Mike Chang who had joined Glee club during his sophomore year and stayed until the end of senior year.

Alec was snapped out of his daze by Magnus walking towards him with a smile on his face and his hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Kurt I would like to introduce you to my fiancé Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus told the shorter man.

“Alec please, Ma…Mike is the only one who calls me Alexander.” Alec said holding out his hand for Kurt to shake, which he did whilst looking between Magnus and Alec with a shocked look on his face.

“Wow, Tina really did have a thing for dating gay guys.” Was the first coherent thing Kurt managed to come up with before two voices answered.

“Bisexual” both Magnus and Alec answered they always got defensive at the suggestion that Magnus was only gay. Kurt stared for a second longer before bursting into laughter, it took him a moment to calm down and once he looked up he was on the receiving end of two judgmental glares.

“Sorry but you two reminded me of my fiancé and I when you did that we do the same all the time.” Kurt explained, this time it was Magnus’s turn to look confused.

“I though you and Blaine were already married and that Blaine identifies as gay?” Magnus questioned, causing Kurt to get a very hard look on his face.

“That bastard can burn in hell for all I care.” Kurt spat.

“Okay biscuit, how about we get you a coffee and you can explain that one to me.” Magnus said, steering Kurt into a nearby coffee shop, Alec’s hand clasped tightly in his.

Once they were inside Kurt shot a quick message to his fiancé telling the other man where he was, once they had gotten there orders Kurt went to the bathroom leaving the other two men alone for a moment. Alec turned to ask Magnus to give him the low down on Kurt and Blaine’s relationship, when his breath caught in his throat. Another warlock had just walked through the door.

Standing at a little over six feet tall, with black hair and a kind good looking face, the mundanes took very little notice of him, but the light green skin and swept back dark green horns marked him out as a warlock. Alec tightly gripped the seraph blade, ready to jump into action within a split second, he knew that warlock did not mean evil but after what had happened in the last couple of years no one could blame him for being cautious.

The warlock’s eye swept the room, the smile which had been on his face fell when he caught sight of the shadowhunter and high warlock of Brooklyn watching him carefully. He quickly made his way across the shop, hands raised in a placating gesture.

“I’m not here to cause trouble, I am just here to meet my fiancé and a couple of his friend.” Alec’s mind worked quickly to put the pieces together and he almost groaned in dismay.

“Does he know?” Alec asked cutting off whatever Magnus had been about to say, getting questioning looks from both warlocks Alec made himself more clear.

“Does Kurt Hummel know about the shadow world?” That question brought Magnus up short and caused the other warlock to gape like a fish. Alec drummed his fingers against the table waiting for an answer.

“Yes.” The other admitted then hastened to continue “but it was not me who let him in on that secret, you can blame the ex.” Before he could say any more Kurt had returned to the table.

“Elliott, I was not expecting you to get here so fast.” Kurt said leaning up to give the other man a quick kiss. When he turned to the table Kurt was nearly floored when he saw Alec’s runes and Magnus’s cat eyes. Letting his head drop to the table with a groan Kurt mumbled,

“I don’t think we should have this conversation in a coffee shop.”

*MB*AL*KH*EG*

Twenty minutes later they were in Magnus’s apartment, Kurt had refused to use a portal saying they always made him feel ill. Magnus had made everyone a drink then settled onto the sofa where everyone was deliberately not looking at each other. Finally with a sigh Kurt broke the silence.

“I am guessing you are not really called Mike Chang.”

“No, my name is Magnus Bane and I am the high warlock of Brooklyn.” Magnus answered with a small smile.

“What was the high warlock of Brooklyn doing in an Ohio school.” Kurt questioned, Elliott had told him a little about Magnus in passing, considering the man was one of the most powerful Warlock’s in the world.

“Truthfully I get bored, so every so often I enroll at high school so I can mess with people and cause havoc, the funny thing about McKinley is that I never had to do anything that place was crazy all on its own.” This cause Kurt to chuckle and think back on some of the stupid shit that had happened.

Shifting back on the couch, Magnus pressed against Alec’s side causing the Shadowhunter to wrap his arm around the older man.

“So… what exactly happened with you and Blaine.” Magnus said wanting to know that the over gelled idiot could have done to give away the secret of the shadow world, as far as he knew the boy had no downworld or shadowhunter blood.

“You remember how we got together again after he cheated on me, then I became almost infatuated with him after I broke off our engagement?” At Magnus’s nod he continued “Just after we got married I started to feel weird like I was losing time, I had no energy and was constantly lethargic. It turned out that Blaine had done a deal with a demon, in return for my life force Blaine would be able to manipulate whoever he wanted into doing whatever he wanted.

“I found out when I came home early from work because of how ill I felt, he was there talking with the demon, saying how it would not be long until he broke me down enough that the demon could take me completely, then their deal would be done.

“I did the only thing I could do, I ran. Eventually I found Elliott and told him how I thought I was going insane, but he calmed me down and got me to tell him exactly what happened. I was kind of out of it after that, Elliott got in touch with the local institute and they took care of Blaine.” Kurt finished off his explanation. Alec sat up the incident coming back to him.

“I remember that, it happened about a year before we met you Magnus, I had not thought of it because I never bothered to learn his name, we killed the demon because we knew it would free the victim of the energy siphon, then we arrested Blaine and he were sent to the Seelie queen because they were a quarter Fae but showed no traits.

I did not recognise Elliott because he dealt with my mother and only her.” Alec mused.

After that the conversation moved onto how Elliott and Kurt got together, when both couples’ weddings were and what Kurt was doing since he finished college. Once it began to get dark Elliott and Kurt left, with Magnus and Alec’s phone numbers and a promise to meet up again soon.  

Retiring to bed Alec smiled thinking about how interesting the day had been. His last thought before sleep took him -snuggled into Magnus’s arms- was that he was looking forward to the coming era of peace.

 

Across the city, dark eyes glinted, threatening the peace that everyone had found.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the reception to this I may write a sequel after I am finished with Uni for the year.
> 
> also Elliott's sexuality was never stated in the show so I head cannon him as Bisexual.


End file.
